The Shattering
by thequeenjenna
Summary: Alfheim is on the brink of war. The lord of the Light Elves decides to send his sister, Freya, to Asgard, where she can be safe. Freya has to adjust in her new life, in a new realm. She befriends with the royal brothers, Thor and Loki, and her life seems to stabilize and look good. But sometimes fate can be very cruel. Rated M for later chapters


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything else, except Freyr, Freya and Eir so far. Freya is my mix of Norse mythology and Marvel's Freya.**

* * *

The Agreement

She watched him arrive, riding his marvelous, black horse. The rider was an elf, his long, platinum hair was tied behind, revealing his pointy ears. He had eyes as blue as the sky, straight, regal nose and full, pale lips. Everything in him screamed royalty and importance. He was wearing an armor, leather and shining metal mixed. He slowed down and dismounted his horse, all in one, swift move. His eyes were clouded with grief and maybe even shame, and she immediately knew, what was coming.

"I am sorry, sister", the male elf, Freyr, murmured and shifted uneasily. He was staring at the grey, stone floor, not daring to meet his sister's eyes. It was rare to see the lord of the Light Elves like this, since usually he was firm, proud and daring.

"Don't", was his sister's only response. This made Freyr finally look at his sister. She wasn't showing any particular emotion, her face stern, lips tightly together and rather cold stare. "I understand the circumstances. You have no choice. Just send me away."

Freyr flinched at the words, feeling uneasiness.

She seemed to regret her words, as she let her arms drop from their defensive, crossed position and she allowed her eyes show a small amount of the sadness and loss she felt.

"Do not get me wrong, dear brother. I will miss you greatly, but ifs, ands or buts does not help us. I do not blame you. I do feel slightly insulted, as you know that I am completely capable to defend myself."

"I do not think you are unable to fight! But if something happens… Freya, sister, if something happens to me, you are the next one in line to inherit the throne. If I am to die, we must ensure a stable future to our subjects. Please, never think I do not trust your talent." Freyr sounded slightly desperate, not wanting to hurt his sister's feelings. Freya nodded, as if making an important decision.

"I believe you. I will go."

Freyr sighed in relief. "I have sent a messenger to Asgard, asking for… the favor they owe us. He should be back anytime soon."

Freya nodded again. She swept her platinum blonde curls away from her face. She let herself to really think about her situation. She would be sent to Asgard, away from her home, Alfheim, where a war was bound to break any moment. The fire demons and their leader, Surtur, had been threatening them for months now. Freya did not like the idea at all. Of course she wanted to fight, protect her home. Her talent in magic was almost unheard of. She was an excellent archer, even though she was not very confident with swords, daggers and whatnot. Freya preferred fighting from a distance, where she could easily see the overall situation and had time to plan. She was all about planning and tactics. She did understand that she was royalty, and indeed, would be the ruler of Alfheim if something happened to Freyr. When some desired power like that, Freya found it undeniably boring and repulsive. She personally thought that being a ruler was not so great. The power was tempting, but by stepping into his brother's shoes, she would also be a target.

"Milord, milady…" a voice came from the door. Freya turned her attention to a middle-aged elf in the doorway. He was rather large and there was something awkward in the way he moved. He had eyes the color of pure silver, intimidating and knowing. His silvery hair matched his eyes perfectly, making him look quite unforgettable. He bowed to the royal siblings respectfully and turned his attention to the lord of Light Elves.

"I expect you bring a message from Asgard?" Freyr asked.

"Indeed I do, my lord. The King of Asgard has granted Princess Freya the access to his realm, allowing her to reside there as long as is needed. He is prepared to give her a place to stay in, in his palace, and provides everything she might need during her stay. They sent one of their warriors to escort her to Asgard, and he will be arriving shortly."

Freyr nodded prominently and bid the messenger to leave. He turned to his sister, eyes full of sorrow. "I wish we did not have to part."

"Me too", Freya whispered softly. The reality was sinking in, and she truly did not want to leave Freyr to deal with the war alone. He was the only family she had left.

"Asgard is a wonderful place. You will love it."

"I am sure I will. Do not fret, brother, I will be fine."

"I know you will be fine. You are strong, independent and smart. I am very proud of you, little sister."

Freya smiled at these words. She loved compliments, especially from her brother, the King of a whole realm. Without saying a word, she launched herself to her brother's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sister."

"Stay safe."

"I will, if you stay safe too. Promise me that you will stay safe."  
"I will stay safe. I promise." This made the king feel much better. He knew Freya would not do anything rash. He parted from her, going to one of the heavy, wooden closets.

"It is cold in Asgard, you will need something warm… I think this would suit you well", he muttered as he dug a long, blue cape from the closet. It was made of heavy, soft velvet and had golden trim in its hem, making it look very royal and graceful. He helped the cloak on his sister and handed her a pair of matching gloves.

"I almost feel bad for you. After eternal summer, you have to go to a place that has snow!"

"Oh you forget one significant thing; I love winter wear."

"Of course, how silly of me", he said with laughter in his voice and amusement sparkling in his eyes. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A young, red haired maiden came in, bowing and keeping her gaze in the floor.

"Your Highness, Thor, Prince of Asgard, has arrived to escort Princess Freya to Asgard", she told.

"Isn't this spectacular, I must be an important person since it is the prince of Asgard that accompanies me!" Freya laughed.

"You must remember to be polite. He is the heir to the throne, he is going to be the Allfather someday", Freyr reminded her sternly. Freya waved her hand dismissively and started walking to the door. "I am serious Freya!"

"I know, I know. I have always handled the proper etiquette", she huffed. Sometimes her brother was no fun at all.

Freyr only rolled his eyes and went after her.

"Well, this is it then", Freya murmured. They were standing in the royal garden, Thor, Freya and Freyr. The three had met each others before, yes, but it didn't make the moment any less awkward. Freya always stayed in the shadows, since her brother was the one in charge, and Thor and Freyr had exchanged only a few words over time. Freya hugged her brother once more, not letting the tears that stung her eyes fall. Freyr and Thor shook hands, and before they let go, Freyr made Thor swear that he would protect Freya. After all the formality, Thor extended his arm for Freya to hold. Trembling slightly, she linked her arm with Thor's, taking one final look at her favorite place in all Nine Realms. She could see all the colors of a rainbow, right here in their garden. Emerald green trees, delicious, red apples hanging from them. Crystal clear, blue water flowing in their multiple fountains, babbling, soothing. And the spectacular flowers in all known colors, from radiant pink to onyx black. Freya was miserable to leave this place behind. She could only hope, that she would return soon. And that the war wouldn't create too much havoc. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Bifrost opened, and a spectacular beam of golden light swallowed her and Thor, taking them to Asgard.

She would've fallen if Thor was not holding her up. Freya shook her head, trying to clear it after traveling through the realms.

"Welcome to Asgard, Princess of the Light Elves", a deep, booming voice called. Freya looked for the source of the voice, and she found a tall, muscular man with golden armor and golden eyes staring at her intensively. "I am Heimdall, the Gatekeeper."

"Thank you, Heimdall."

Heimdall nodded and turned to the crown Prince. "Prince Thor, the King and Queen are waiting for you at the palace."

Thor nodded at this and started leading the way out of the round observatory.

She had seen the Rainbow Bridge before, but it did not fail to surprise her once again. Its flickering colors shone brightly, almost making her eyes hurt. Even though Asgard was covered in snow, the Bridge remained free of it. The long walk to the palace was awkwardly quiet, as both Frey and Thor tried to figure out at least something decent enough to say.

Thor was the first one to break the silence. "Asgard is a wonderful place. You will love it."

With that, he almost broke her barriers. He had used exactly the same words as her brother had earlier. His voice was so genuine, so admiring… Freya truly wished she could someday call this place home. Asgard was beautiful, even in thick layer of snow. And she did not fancy snow, being too cold and wet for her.

"Yes… it is wonderful", Freya spoke softly. Her lips curved in a soft, gentle smile, not quite reaching her eyes.

They reached the heavy, golden doors and Freya started to feel nervous. She was about to meet the King and Queen of the Nine Realms. She saw the Queen first. Her posture was straight and proud, eyes sparkling in joy and warm smile on her lips. She had golden, long hair, and it was all piled on top of her head with beautiful jewels decorating it. Odin, the King, was beside her, looking serious and not showing emotions. Freya let go of Thor's arm and curtsied respectfully.

"Please, child, there is no need for such formality. You are royalty as well", the Queen spoke softly. "Welcome to Asgard, Freya. I truly hope we could have met in more pleasing circumstances, but I am glad that you have arrived."

"Thank you, Queen Frigga. And thank you, Allfather, for allowing me to stay here. We are entering difficult times in Alfheim, and my… my brother saw it necessary to get me to a safe place."

Odin nodded. "As Frigga said, you are welcome here, child. Especially after your father helped us those centuries ago."

That made Freya shift uneasily. Her brother could have asked for anything else, but no, he had to get her safe! She wasn't ungrateful, no, but she thought that he could have asked for something useful. She knew that Asgard could not intervene the upcoming war, but maybe, just once, they could have sent help for Alfheim.

"You must be awfully tired, it is almost midnight. Freya, this is Eir, your new handmaiden. She will escort you to your bedchambers and help you with anything you might need. We will see again in the morning", Frigga spoke. She gestured the brown haired, slim woman to come forward, and the maiden curtsied deeply.

"My lady…"

Freya nodded her thanks, and followed Eir to her new home.


End file.
